Ne M'Oublie Pas: Une Histoire de Promesses Brisées
by alana chantelune
Summary: OneShot. Traduction d'une fic de Robin4, spoilers Tome 5. Dix ans plus tôt, Salazar Serpentard a quitté Poudlard . Maintenant il revient en guerre pour prendre l'école qu'il a aidé à bâtir —et pour défaire tous ceux qui tenteront de l'arrêter.


**Notes de l'auteur, Robin4**: C'est un épisode unique, et peut être considéré comme un morceau de l'"Unbroken Universe", bien qu'il soit écrit avec les données du livre 5. Les vers du début viennent de la nouvelle chanson du Choipeau dans _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix._

**Disclaimer**** de l'auteur**: Les personnages et les lieux de _Harry Potter ont été créés par la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling, que je remercie infiniment pour l'utilisation de son univers. Cependant l'intrigue, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette histoire, excepté la satisfaction de mon ego et d'étancher ma soif d'écrire. _

**Disclaimer**** de la traductrice** : Tout pareil, sauf que moi, je ne fais que traduire.

***

_"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons!"   
Décidèrent les quatre compagnons   
Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait   
Où la destinée les séparerait,   
Toujours amis à la vie et à la mort   
Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor   
Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle   
Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle   
Comment alors put-on s'imaginer  
Que pareille amitié vienne sombrer? _

Ne m'oublie pas

Une Histoire de Promesses Brisées 

_28 Mai 995_

Il y a une chose que les sorciers et les Moldus ont en commun. Dans tous les contes de fée et les anciennes histoires, le héros est toujours victorieux et conquiert la noble dame.

Mais ça n'était pas vrai pour nous. Le héros n'a pas gagné, et aucun de nous n'a gagné la dame. Aucune d'elles, en fait.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire de bien ou de mal. Il y a un seul choix, et une zone grise entre les deux. Mais si nous parlons en nuance de gris, je réside plus certainement, dans quelque chose de noir. Et vert. Et argent. Pourtant Godric n'a jamais vraiment aimé mes choix de couleurs.

C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas, que je doive reconnaître seulement maintenant qu'il fut un jour mon ami? Mais alors que vient la fin, la guerre que nous nous sommes faîtes durant des années parait de moins en moins importante, et les décennies avant les batailles me reviennent de plus en plus souvent en mémoire. La fin ne semble plus aussi importante qu'elle le fut, mais peut-être est-ce seulement le vainqueur qui parle. La victoire avec ses regrets. En ce qui concerne la fin…

Quelle fin ce fut. Une amitié de 75 ans est morte en une décennie, mais seulement alors, seulement quand j'ai enfoncé cette lame dans le cœur de Godric, tout a été terminé. Je veux l'admettre. Je le disais même avec orgueil, rejetant ma tête en arrière et mettant au défi le monde de s'élever contre moi. Moi, Salazar Serpentard, j'ai tué le grand et noble Godric Gryffondor, le héros du Monde Magique. Et malgré le fait que j'aurai pu épargner sa vie, je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai choisi de le tuer, même si à présent il n'y a plus d'orgueil dans mes mots. Ils m'appellent le diable. Je ne le nie plus.

Mais il fut jadis mon ami.

* * *

Le lac n'était pas un lac en ce temps. Helga l'a créé, plus tard, pour couvrir l'endroit où était tombé Godric. Elle disait que c'était approprié, et qu'il aurait aimé que son âme reste entre l'école et le monde extérieur , défendant Poudlard—et son sourire était si doux—contre tout adversaire. 

D'une certaine manière, je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait dire contre moi.

**__**

_24 Septembre 989_

Les pas craquaient doucement sur l'herbe sèche. Un sort aurait pu rendre ses mouvements silencieux, mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour cela. Tout le monde savait pourquoi il était là.

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés, et Salazar Serpentard était de retour à Poudlard. Il était revenu comme il l'avait promit, de remettre l'école sur le droit chemin, défier la domination de Gryffondor sur l'éducation magique de Grande-Bretagne. Mais il n'était pas revenu seul. Bien d'autres le suivaient, leurs baguettes prêtes et leurs yeux grands ouverts—les sorciers et les sorcières venus avec lui savaient qu'ils étaient là pour le combat. Ils allaient au-devant d'une guerre ouverte. Chacun d'entre eux connaissaient les risques, et acceptaient que le prix qu'ils étaient prêts à payer soit élevé. Tous étudiants, ils l'étaient ou l'avait été ; sept années de travaux, ces sorciers et ces sorcières venaient des premières classes de l' Institut Durmstrang. 

Ils vinrent, toutefois, parce qu'ils l'aimaient, et ils vinrent parce qu'ils aimaient l'école. Poudlard, peu importe combien il essayait de le nier, était toujours une partie de lui, tout comme Serpentard était une partie de Poudlard. Elle était la plus ancienne des écoles de Magie, et la plus parfaite ; presque une décennie de travail avaient été nécessaire pour constituer l'école_ avant qu'ils n'osent admettre un seul élève. Il avait lutté pour obtenir autanten seulement trois ans à Durmstrang, et l'avait fait seul—là où quatre avaient accompli des miracles ensembles, un seul avait échoué._

Mais il n'avait pas échoué complètement. Salazar serra les mâchoires. Ils les avait entraîné et formé, et c'était de bonnes personnes : intelligents, forts, et non-corrompus par les peurs et les préjugés des Moldus. Ces hommes et ces femmes étaient le futur du monde magique, et il lui était douloureux de les entraîner avec lui—mais il devait le faire. Peu importait quel puissant sorcier il était, même Salazar Serpentard ne pouvait prendre Poudlard entier. Ils avaient sept classes et trois maisons face à eux—et ils ne 'auraient pas laisser aller seul. Même s'il avait voulu essayer, ses élèves l'auraient prévenu. Et il était bien trop sensible**__**pour discuter. Bien que Salazar n'eut aucun scrupule pour combattre pour ce en quoi il croyait, il n'était pas assez fou pour se transformer en martyre.

Non, il laissait ça à Godric.

Malgré lui, Salazar sourit. Nul n'aurait osé marcher à champs ouvert pour le rencontrer, seul et encapuchonné contre la température qui tombait. Repérer la figure encagoulée ne lui fit pas faire de pause, cependant ; Serpentard connaissait sa mission, et même un ancien ami ne serait pas suffisant pour l'écarter de son chemin. Spécialement pas Gryffondor. Il sourit sans effusion de sang. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis des années, Godric_ était assez intelligent pour bien le connaître—mais s'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait plus de bravoure que de bon sens, c'était Godric Gryffondor._

"Mon seigneur?"

Salazar inclina légèrement la tête vers la gauche mais but mais ne se tourna pas face à l'intervenant. C'était Marvolo, bien sûr, son fidèle second et parfois son amie ; personne d'autre n'aurait osé lui parler à ce moment. Le mouvement était suffisant pour dire à Marvolo qu'il l'écoutait, malgré le fait que Salazar refusait de changer le rythme de sa marche. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur Gryffondor, et s'avançadans le matin d'automne, ne sentant même pas le frisson sur son visage à découvert. Il avait un but, et c'était assez.

"Ils ne sont pas encore sortis."

La voix de Fiona Marvolo était tranquille ; elle savait mieux que de s'inquiéter des autres. Elle était plus son apprentie que son élève, après tout, et le connaissait bien. Mais s'il y avait un de ses partisans que Salazar aurait choisi de laisser de côté, ce serait Fiona. Ce désir n'était pas un problème de pouvoir, pourtant, et ce n'était pas vraiment un problème de sens pratique, non plus. Salazar aimait se dire qu'il voulait la sauver au cas où il échouerait (bien que ce soit déplaisant), donc que Durmstrang pourrait continuer—mais Fiona ne voudrait pas entendre ça, et il ne pouvait nier que la laisser était une de ses idées les moins intelligentes. Même si ses coups de langues n'avaient pas été aussi bruyants qu'ils étaient cinglants.

"Est-ce qu'ils pensent se cacher?" demanda doucement Fiona, le pressant un peu plus. Son seul défaut, si elle en avait, était de trop parler, et Salazar réprima l'envie de soupirer. Au lieu de cela, il garda une voix froide et confiante.

"Ils viendront."

Il envisageait une grande bataille, quelque chose d'épique, de glorieux et ô-combien-typique de Godric. Il n'y avait aucune chance, bien sûr, que son vieil ami cède l'école sans combattre, et Salazar était préparé à la lui prendre. 

Fiona fit silence, entendant la légère irritation dans sa voix. Salazar était concentré à présent, les yeux fixés au-delà de la forme vague de Godric et vers Poudlard elle-même. Le site du château lui coupait toujours le souffle, même après si longtemps—il put voir les hauts murs et se souvint les avoir élever, morceau par morceau et pierre par pierre. Ses mains et sa magie avaient façonné ce château, cote à cote avec ses trois bons amis et travaillant dans une unité qu'il n'avait plus jamais retrouvé. Elle était le premier château de pierre de Grande-Bretagne, il le savait, et un jour, ils s'étaient demander comment la nommer, mais finalement le château, le terrain, et l'école avait simplement été baptisés Poudlard. Salazar avait bien tenté pour quelque chose de plus grand, mais le bon sens commun d'Helga l'avait emporté à la fin. Elégante de simplicité, Rowena avait énoncé la devise—cependant, bien évidement, elle l'avait donnée en en Latin.

Finalement, il cessa, écartant les souvenirs d'une époque plus heureuse loin de son esprit. Il avait besoin de pensées claires, à présent, non entaché par l'amitié et concentrées sur son but. Il y aurait assez de temps pour admirer le château plus tard, quand il appellerait de nouveau Poudlard sa maison. Il détourna donc son regard de Poudlard vers Gryffondor, et vit qu'elle abaissa sa capuche.

Elle.

C'était Helga, pas Godric, qui était venue à sa rencontre. Douce et loyale Helga, qui avait toujours été celle qui conciliait les autres. Elle avait toujours été si pratique, et ne pouvait pas toujours comprendre comment les principes pouvaient surmonter les compromis, et comment les différences aient pu les conduire à se séparer. Mais comme Rowena, elle s'était rangée au côté de Godric à la fin et avait fait de lui un exilé. Salazar sentit ses traits se crisper quand elle commença à parler. 

"Que fais-tu, Salazar?" demanda t-elle à trente pas de lui. Sa voix était douce, mais il sentit la légère condamnation dans son ton. Derrière lui, ses partisans remuèrent, et il ricana.

"J'aurai pensé que même toi pourrai reconnaître ça, Helga," répliqua t-il avec acidité.

Il ne voulait pas être dissuadé maintenant. Pas même quand_ son joli visage s'affaissa légèrement, et il put voir la douleur que causait sa colère. Mais elle l'avait chassé avec les autres—ou plutôt, en étant honnête, le laissant sans autre choix que de partir—donc il se souciait peu de ses sentiments. La force intérieur d'Helga, pourtant, ne l'avait jamais surpris._

"Alors tu veux dire la guerre," dit-elle platement.

Il essaya de sourire froidement, mais il ne réussit qu'à sortir un autre ricanement. "Evidemment."

"Et tu vas détruire Poudlard." La colère dans sa voix le surprit, et Salazar sentit ses sourcils se hausser. Il commença à répondre, mais Helga le coupa lugubrement. "Soit maudit. Tu vas détruire tout ce que nous avons construit, et pour quoi? Le pouvoir?" cracha t-elle comme si c'était un sort. "Le principe?"

"Il y a des choses qui valent la peine de se battre." Salazar sentit son échine se hérisser et ses yeux se plisser.

"Oui. Il y en a."

Il l'avait rarement vue en colère, et ne l'avait jamais vu en fureur—jusqu'à maintenant. Salazar la rembarra presque, lui répondant avec une colère glacée, mais il s'arrêta lui-même à temps. Si il voulait restaurer Poudlard dans toute sa gloire il avait besoin des autres. Godric aurait à partir—il n'y avait pas de question sur ça—mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se faire des ennemies d'Helga et Rowena. Elles aimaient l'école, également, et c'était là où le courroux d'Helga avait sa source. Pas dans la haine, mais dans l'amour. Salazar adoucit la voix.

"Je ne suis ici pour détruire Poudlard, Helga," dit-il avec ferveur. "Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention—"

"Mais tu vas le faire." Ses yeux brillèrent, et Salazar vit l'ombre d'une vision. D'eux tous**_, _**Rowena avait été la plus affectée par la Source de Puissance de Poudlard, mais Helga avait parfois des visions, elle aussi. Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il se demanda si c'était ce qui allait arriver. "Tu le feras."

"Heureusement, c'est quelque chose que nous pouvons prévenir."

Salazar sentit ses partisans se raidir comme parla une autre voix. Son propriétaire avait Transplané sans avertissement, s'approchant au côté d'Helga, sans cape et sans masque. Instinctivement, son corps se tendit et ses yeux se plissèrent. Barrières d'Anti-Transplanage, pensa immédiatement Salazar. C'est la première chose que je ferai. Il haussa un sourcil, pourtant, tandis que l'autre rencontrait son regard. Juste après mon affaire avec Godric, bien sûr.

"Pouvons nous commencer?" lança t-il en défi. Son vieil ami avait l'air calme, mais Salazar savait ce qui se passait derrière ces yeux bruns. Une fois, il avait connu Godric aussi bien qu'il se connaissait lui-même et savait que cela signifiait qu'il était parfaitement conscient comment cela finirait. Ils avaient tous deux trop d'orgueil pour laisser Poudlard à l'autre que comme ruines fumantes.

"Ta querelle est avec moi." Il y avait des rides sur le visage de Godric qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Dix ans les avaient changé tout les deux. "Pas avec Poudlard."

D'autres étaient en train d'approcher de la direction du château, et Salazar nota du coin de l'œil que Rowena avait Transplanéau côté d'Helga. Les deux sorcières se tenaient debout, entre Godric et leurs élèves, fixant maintenant Salazar avec la même expression triste. Mais son regard était pour Godric seul, et pour la première fois il remarqua combien l'autre avait l'air fatigué.

"Toi et moi savons qu'il n'y a qu'un façon d'en finir avec ça," continua son meilleur former ami. "Et ce ne sera pas avec le départ de l'un de nous. Ainsi, finissons-en sans nuire à**__**Poudlard." Un sourire ironique se creusa sur le visage de Gryffondor. "Juste toi et moi. Une dernière fois."

Ils avaient affronté le Mage noir Ahriman ensemble, juste tous les deux. Cela semblait être il y avait des vies entières que deux fougueux jeunes sorciers avaient décidé de venger les morts de tant d'amis et avaient affronté une armée ensemble… Et gagné. Juste tout les deux.

"Juste toi et moi," répéta Salazar pour cacher sa surprise, laissant le sarcasme traîner dans sa voix. Il avait prévu quelque chose de plus épique. "Comme c'est…_pratique_ pour toi. J'avais imaginé une charge de cavalerie armée jusqu'aux dents accompagnée du glorieux Godric Gryffondor effaçant tout le mal que je représente de la terre."

Le sourire s'évanouit de la face de Godric. "Tu n'est pas le diable, Salazar. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'arrêterais pas."

"Viens essayer, alors." D'un mouvement rapide, Salazar se libéra de sa cape en se secouant, se forçant à sourire. Marvolo prit la cape, comme il avait supposé qu'elle le ferait, mais le visage de Godric montra une ombre de surprise. Salazar arqua un sourcil. "A moins que tu ais une raison d'attendre?"

"Non. Je n'en ai pas."

Un des élèves, un garçon aux cheveux noirs, fit quelques pas pour retirer à son tour la cape de Godric. Salazar vit les lèvres de Godric bouger, et savait qu'il était en train de remercier l'adolescent, mais ne put entendre ce qu'il disait. Rowena, toutefois, fit un bref mouvement pour capter le regard de Godric—et Salazar vit son adversaire secouer la tête****tout aussi légèrement. 

Une soudaine colère monta en lui face à la preuve de loyauté de Serdaigle, et Salazar grogna, "Puis-je être sûr que ce _sera entre toi et moi, Godric? Sans interférence?"_

Il vit les yeux de Godric s'écarquiller—il était probablement la première personne à mettre en doute l'honneur de Gryffondor—mais ce fur la féroce réplique de Rowena qui lui fit tourner vivement la tête.

"Je te maudit, Salazar, mais je ne t'affronterai pas," cracha t-elle. "Tu es un fou arrogant, mais tu es toujours mon ami."

"Nous sommes là pour Poudlard," finit pour elle Helga, plus froide que Salazar n'aurait jamais imaginé la douce Poufsouffle. "Pour être sûre que Poudlard survivra à _chacun_ de vous."

"Finissons-en, Salazar." intervit doucement Godric. Ses yeux avaient perdus leur ancienne vitalité, et contenaient la tristesse que Serpentard aurait ressentit s'il s'en était laissé le temps. Tout se terminerait aujourd'hui.

"Oui."

D'un même mouvement, les deux sorciers levèrent leurs baguettes, prenant les positions de duel identiques qu'ils avaient toujours utilisé—l'ironie de l'image-miroir n'était pas perdue pour Salazar. Alors qu'il déplaçait sa jambe gauche vers l'arrière, son épée cogna légèrement contre sa hanche gauche. C'était une arme archaïque, et presque utilisée exclusivement par les Moldus à présent mais c'était aussi une part de l'héritage Magique, et elle avait toujours été précieuse pour lui. L'épée avait une jumelle, celle que Godric portait, sauf pour les émeraudes qui ornaient sa poignée. Les épées avaient été offertes longtemps auparavant, par Rowena et Helga, lames presque identiques pour des hommes qui avaient été amis.

Il fut presque impossible de dire qui lança le premier sort ; un moment il y avait le silence, et celui d'après le ciel explosa de couleurs. Serpentard et Gryffondor se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que chacun pouvait prévoir ce que l'autre ferait aussi facilement qu'ils pouvaient dire leurs propres noms. D'un même accord, chacun commença avec l'attaque préférée de l'autre ; Godric avait choisi le subtil Charme de Confusion, tandis que Salazar avait opté par la force brute du Sortilège de Désarmement. Aucun, bien sûr, n'atteignit son but, mais c'était juste le premier coup subtil dans une subtile succession de feintes et de parades qui rivalisait avec les meilleurs de leurs anciens duels.

Leurs armes, toutefois, étaient bien plus fatales que leurs épées. Après les quelques premiers coups parés, Salazar rejeta l'approche rapide, sachant que ça ne marcherait jamais. Il avait espéré, évidemment, faire de ceci un duel bref, mais il savait maintenant que c'était impossible. Il ne le savaient tous deux que trop bien. 

Terre et feu, pouvoir et vent—Ils jetaient les éléments les uns après les autres, travaillant la magie à son niveau le plus profond et le plus mortel. Pendant des années, ils avaient pratiqué le duel ensemble, mais c'était différent du passé—jamais avant ils n'avaient essayer de tuer l'autre. Salazar bloqua un sortilège d'Imperium, sachant que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une distraction, mais qui balaya presque ses pieds par la vague de puissance venue dans son sillage. D'instinct, il fit fouetter sa baguette magique en avant, lançant le seul sort qui n'avait jamais échoué pour désarmer_ un adversaire._

"_Serpensortia_!"

Mais Godric l'avait aidé à développer ce sort et savait parfaitement que seul un Fourchelangue pouvait contrôler le cobra sifflant. Ainsi Gryffondor fit quelques pas de côté, évitant les crocs de quelques pouces,_ et très calmement, anéantit le serpent en mille morceaux. Pour un moment, alors, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et leur ancienne amitié renaquit. Godric arqua un sourcil innocent, et Salazar offrit unhaussement d'épaule d'excuse en retour. _

"J'ai essayé."

"Bien sûr."

Ils lancèrent le Stupéfix au même moment, peut-être chacun espérant, quoique brièvement, que la ne finirait pas de cette manière—et chacun bloqua partiellement le sort, chancelant comme les chocs identiques anéantissaient leurs boucliers. Salazar se secoua, voyant Godric faire la même chose, et puis se replongea dans le duel. L'échec du duel avait rendu la vérité indéniable. Il comprenait. Godric comprenait. Il n'y avait rien de personnel, mais l'un d'eux allait mourir.

"_Conteriaco_!" Godric vola à travers les airs, prit par surprise, mais avant qu'il soit même retombé, l'autre avait jeté un charme d'obstruction dans la direction de Salazar.**__**

"_Suffocoum!" Il le bloqua, mais il se retrouva tout de même à bout de souffle. La colère lui fit agripper plus fermement la poignée de a baguette tandis que Godric roulait sur ses pieds._

"_Imperio_!"

"_Rumperis!" Tous deux échouèrent._

"_Capitiscindo_!"

"_Incendio_!"

****Le bas de sa robe était en feu. "_Reducto_!"

Godric chancela et tomba presque. Il y était finalement parvenu. 

"_Alienaris_!"

"_Diffino_!" Mais Godric fut trop rapide. Bien que clairement empli de douleur, il lança le Sortilège de Déchirure avec une rapidité inhumaine, et Salazar n'eut même pas le temps de le bloquer. Il put seulement esquiver, et parvint difficilement à faire plus—un énorme morceau de sa robe fut élagué loin de son corps et flotta avec nonchalance jusqu'au sol, fumant toujours. Heureusement, le sort de Godric avait éliminé l'autre pressant problème de Salazar—sa robe n'avait plus de bout, donc le feu n'était certainement plus un problème.

"_Obliviate_!"

Oh, Godric l'avait eut sournoisement. Salazar sourit réellement tandis qu'il bloquait le sort. "_Impedimenta!"_

"_Conjunctivitis_!" 

"_Everbero!" Au moment où il lança le sort, il sut qu'il le frapperait. Godric était juste un tantinet trop lent pour_ le bloquer_—et il le fit. Une bouffée de triomphe menaça de monter en lui, mais Salazar savait que Godric avait tué de meilleurs sorciers que lui simplement parce qu'ils devenaient présomptueux. Mais le Sortilège de frappe avait envoyé voler Godric à quelques pas, et juste comme il touchait le sol—"_Expelliarmus_!"_

Une baguette qu'il connaissait très bien, trente pouces, if,_ ventricule de cœur de dragon, vola dans les airs, et vint parfaitement se poser dans sa main tendue.__ Le soulagement élargit son sourire railleur, et Salazar réalisa soudain que cela n'allait pas se finir par la mort. Il en était sûr, à ce moment, Godric pouvait approcher -- _

"Non!" Une ombre bougea à sa gauche, et une voix féminine hurla au moment même où la baguette de Godric_ vint verssa main. Elle était à quelques pouces quand une masse noire le percuta du côté gauche, et Salazar gronda quand un autre corps atterri sur le sien. **__Désespérément, il essaya de la repousser, persuadé que c'était Helga ou Rowena dans un accès de rage, mais la sorcière était sur son bras gauche, et il ne pouvait s'en défaire—**_

Son bras gauche heurta quelque chose sousson corps, et c'était sa baguette. Un coup pour rien ! La colère**alimenta sa magie, et Salazar leva son bras droit oubliant le fait que sa baguette semblait aller mal. _"Conteriaco!"_**

La sorcière vola dans les airs avec un cri, tordue comme un jouet d'enfant et**s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sec écœurant. Il entendit Rowena hurler et sut que ça avait été Helga, mais alors il entendit Poufsouffle crier son nom alors même que sa baguette revenait sur Godric.**

"Salazar, non!"

Sans baguette, Godric se rua aux côtés de la sorcière—et Salazar réalisa avec un choc que c'était juste une fillette. Une élève.

Rowena et Helga se précipitèrent la victime inopportune de Salazar alors que Godric s'agenouillait à son côté. Mécaniquement, Salazar laissa ses jambes raides le porter près de ses anciens amis. Il n'avait pas voulu que cela arrive—mais qu'avait-elle fait? La fille avait-elle vraiment pensé qu'il pouvait tuer un adversaire désarmé? Avait-elle pensé que—

"Son bras est cassé," dit doucement Rowena. Heureusement, la fille était inconsciente, mais Salazar sentit les yeux brûlants de tous les élèves de Poudlard derrière lui. Il n'avait pas les moyens de montrer de faiblesse avec tous ceux qui le regardaient, alors il cacha son soulagement derrière un ricanement.

"Inconsciente,"grogna-t-il, laissant son soulagement se transformer en colère et regardant Godric. "Quels genre de professeurs encouragent leurs élèves à devenir des héros?

La tête de Helga se tourna vivement et ses yeux bleus brillèrent furieusement, pourtant sa voix était dangereusement triste. "Elle était à Serpentard, Salazar… une de ta maison. Surpris, n'est-ce pas, que nous ayons gardé les quatre maisons? Mais Poudlard est Poudlard, et est plus que la simple addition de nos quatre parties."

"Je—" Salazar cilla, mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux implications avant que Godric ne commence à se relever, la voix fatiguée et _vieille_. 

"Ramène-la au château, Rowena."

Salazar haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle commençait à obéir. "Je pense que tu voudras voir qui tient cette baguette, Godric."

"Tu devrais aussi." Son vieil ami grogna avec un amusement désabusé, et les alarmes hurlèrent dans la tête de Salazar en voyant le poignet de Godric se tordre d'une manière très familière. Immédiatement, la baguette abandonna d'un bond ses propres mains, et même tandis qu'il levait précipitamment sa propre baguette, Salazar sentit de nouveau que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa baguette. Craignant presque de le faire, il baissa les yeux.

Sa baguette était brisée en deux.

Lentement, Salazar baissa les yeux. La baguette de Godric était tendue, forte et solide, et braquée infailliblement sur lui. Ca pouvait finir, à ce moment, et tout deux savaient que cela le devrait. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Godric abaissa sa baguette. Après un long moment, il la tendit à Helga, qui le regarda avec une résignation sans surprise. Avant même que son ami ne parle il savait quels seraient ses mots.

"Tire ton épée, Salazar," dit Godric d'un ton bourru. "Finissons-en."

Salazar haussa les épaules et jeta sa baguette inutile de côté, souriant avec regret. "Maintenant, c'est ce que j'avais escompté," répondit-il. "Beaucoup plus comme toi… noble, stupide et courageux."

Godric sourit. "Un des trois, au moins."

"Fou," maudit Salazar, mais Godric continua à sourire

"Toujours."

Et ils tirèrent leurs épées.

Godric avait toujours été le meilleur épéiste des deux, frappant à la vitesse de l'éclair et complètement sans-peur. Salazar, d'un autre côté, était froid et réfléchi, il calculait avant de faire chaque mouvement. Godric combattait avec un instinct né de décennies d'entraînement, mais Salazar n'avait jamais été capable de prendre ce risque. Il n'était simplement pas le naturel homme d'épée que son adversaire avait toujours été. Il devit penser.

Comme prévu, Godric vint à lui incroyablement vite. Reconnaissant le mouvement,**__**Salazar recula et para, ripostant avecun coup en direction desmains de Godric, toujours son point faible. Mais la parade résultante entraîna sa lame bien à coté de sa cible, et il eut à bloquer un coup en hauteur avant de reprendre l'attaque. Ils ne s'étaient pas escrimés ainsi depuis une décennie, mais peu de choses avaient changées ; les mouvements coulaient toujours comme de l'eau, et le challenge aurait put faire battre son cœur plus rapidement si l'enjeu n'avait pas été si grand. Le temps passa, et Salazar se perdit dans le rythme des échanges et l'attention nécessitée par le combat, regardant, écoutant et anticipant. Presque immédiatement, Godric fit un pas en avant, cherchant à le repousser, mais Salazar refusa de se rendre. Le visage de Godric était dur et figé ; toute plaisanterie avait disparue, et leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent, fracassantes et brillantes dans la terne lumière d'automne.

Du coin de l'œil, Salazar nota que Rowena n'était pas partie, après tout. Elle se tenait cote à cote avec Helga, et les deux sorcières regardaient en silence, le visage lugubre et les yeux tristes.

Parer. Couper. Frapper. Eviter. Avancer. Il perdit presque sa main, mais tourna sa lame juste à temps. C'était une danse mortelle, et le bras gauche de Godric était ensanglanté ; il l'avait jeté sur le chemin d'une entaille qui aurait tranché sa gorge d'une oreille à l'autre. Salazar**__tournoya à gauche, interposant précipitamment sa lame entre son corps et la mort, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Le baiser aigu de la douleur explosa le long de sa jambe gauche comme Godric portait son premier coup, et Salazar bondit en arrière avant que plus de dommages ne puissent être faits. Godric le suivit, appuyant et pressant l'offensive—**

_Ici._ Salazar vit l'ouverture à l'instant même où elle disparaissait, la seule faiblesse**__dans la garde de Godric. Mais leurs lames continuèrent à briller alors que le soleil glissait complètement derrière un nuage, et même l'esprit profondément concentré de Salazar réalisa combien de temps avait passé. De la sueur ruisselait sur son visage, et Godric respirait rapidement et profondément. Ils se fatiguaient vite maintenant, aucun des deux sorciers n'étant aussi jeune qu'il l'avait été par le passé, et ce n'était pas la méthode par laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de se battre. Peut-être dans leur jeunesse ils s'étaient affrontés pour le sport, mais maintenant le duel dépendait entièrement de l'expérience et de l'habilité. Tout eux savaient que ce ne serait plus très long ; à quatre-vingt-trois et quatre-vingt-quatre ans, ils allaient bientôt en finir.**

Parer. Danser. Ignorer la douleur pesante dans les jambes. Ses membres devenaient incroyablement lourds, et Godric avait commencé à ralentir. Ils étaient trop vieux pour ces folies, mais tous deux étaient trop stupides pour arrêter. Salazar grinça des dents et ignora la douleur piquante alors que de la sueur salée pénétrait ses blessures. Il était concentré. Il avait froid. Un autre homme, même ayant la moitié de son âge, n'aurait jamais tenu si longtemps.

_Encore_. Alors que Godric fatiguait, il était en train de ralentir, et les millisecondes entre son attaque et sa remise en garde**__**se rallongeaient. Bien sûr, il en était de même pour Salazar, mais il était certain que sa défense n'était pas affaiblie. Il laissait à Godric le soin de continuer à prendre des risques et d'employer des mouvements avancés—_Et encore. La décision se cristallisa devant lui._

Un seul mouvement pourrait finir cela. Une telle et rapide conclusion nécessiterait une attaque idiote et risquée qui était bien plus adaptée au tempérament de l'héroïque Gryffondor qu'à celui du calculateur Serpentard—mais il vit la possibilité et la reconnu pour ce que c'était. Une chance. Salazar réalisa que la tentative pouvait échouer, il le savait, et_ le pouvait très bien. _Les chances de succès étaient seulement de cinquante pour cent, maisd'une certaine façon c'était juste_._ Il sourit sombrement. _Laissons le destin en décider, alors. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. _Voici la fin.__

Pour un moment, il réfléchit à Helga et Rowena, et pensa à leur douleur. Aucune ne méritait d'être prise dans leur querelle, mais toutes deux seraient à jamais changées par l'issue du combat. Puis il pensa à Godric, le seul ami qu'il avait osé appeler son frère—oh, ils étaient différents, tellement différents, mais dans ces différences reposaient leurs forces. Avant, ils seraient morts pour se sauver l'un l'autre. Désormais, un seul survivrait.

Il frappa.

Peut-être le destin était intervenu ; Godric trébucha juste à ce moment. L'attaque de Salazar combinée avec la vitesse de son adversaire les fit se percuter, et leurs corps entrèrent en collision avec un bruit sourd. Mais aucun n'émit un son. Seul le bruit sec et aigu_ d'une lame brisée déchira__ l'air doux, et un silence lourd de sens tomba des deux côtés des spectateurs. Pour Salazar, alors, le monde sembla bouger d'une façon très lente. Il entendit Rowena crier, et sentit ses doigts engourdis relâchèrent poignée trempée de sang de son épée. Il y avait du sang partout—dans ses yeux, sur ses bras, sur son visage. Son corps fut soudain de plomb, et il n'eut plus la force de bouger ses membres. Comme son épée tombait au sol, ils furent déséquilibrés et le corps de Godric s'écrasa sur le sien._

Salazar se retrouva à genoux, clignant des yeux. Il avait froid, soudain, et il frissonna, entendant difficilement les cris des élèves derrière lui. Rowena et Helga se ruèrent en avant, mais Salazar sentit comme s'il se mouvait dans l'eau quand il tourna la tête.

Godric était allongé à côté de lui, son visage calme et tranquille. Il avait l'air si paisible maintenant, sans aucune attention et souci du temps ne pesant plus sur lui. Ses yeux bruns étaient ouverts, mais ne contenaient aucun reproche, et Salazar imagina que c'étaient les mêmes yeux innocents et passionnés de l'homme qui avait été son ami. L'épée a poignée de rubis de Godric était couchée près de lui, toujours brillante, belle et entière, aussi incassable et immaculée qu'Helga l'avait enchantée longtemps avant. Mais le sang couvrait la poitrine de Godric, ruinant le souvenir sans âge du meilleur ami de Salazar. Une lame brisée scintillait là où elle avait été enfoncée—directement à travers le cœur.

Le cœur d'un lion.

Lentement, Salazar se dressa, forçant ses jambes à supporter son poids. Helga et Rowena s'arrêtèrent juste à une distance d'un bras, mais elle étaient aussi frissonnantes que lui, contemplant le corps sans vie de Godric. La poignée de l'épée brisée de Salazar reposait aux pieds de Rowena, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour la toucher.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Helga dans le silence, la voix débordante de larmes.

"Oui." Il se sentait étrangement vide. Il n'y avait rien du soulagement qu'il s'était attendu à ressentir, seulement de vagues engourdissements. Il était couvert de sang, mais c'était le sang de Godric.

_Comment en sommes-nous venu là?_ Pendant un moment, il sentit la perte furieuse de son meilleur ami, et Salazar fut tenté d'appeler la mort de Godric un suicide involontaire. Puis il secoua la tête. _Non. _Le regret s'effaça immédiatement sous une vague de froide réalité. _Nous avions tout deux notre chemin. La faute, s'il y en a une, me revient. Mais il pouvait garder la tête haute. Salazar Serpentard avait gagné. Poudlard était à lui._

Après un moment, il fit quelque pas en avant et récupéra la fameuse épée de Godric. Elle était sanglante mais pas brisé, et il put voir le nom _Gryffondor__ rayonnant sur la lame. Pendant une seconde, il fut tenté de garder l'épée, il se retourna et fit face__ à ses anciennes collègues. _

"Prend-la." Il aimait la façon dont sa voix sonnait dure. "Il aurait voulu que tu l'ais."

Des larmes roulant sur ses joues, Helga accepta l'épée de Gryffondor, comme Rowena aurait pris la sienne si les rôles avaient été inversés. Mais les dames étaient silencieuses, et elles le regardaient, attendant son prochain mouvement. Au vainqueur va le butin_, _pensa-t-il froidement, sentant le triomphe grandir en lui. _Poudlard__ est à moi! Un regard au corps sans vie de Godric, pourtant, détruisit tout sens à sa victoire, et les élèves de Poudlard étaient en train d'approcher. Leurs pas étaient précautionneux et effrayés, rien à voir avec les pas jubilants de ses propres élèves qui s'avançaient. _

Mais ils étaient ses élèves, maintenant. Ou au moins la plupart d'entre eux. Salazar**__éclaircit sa gorge et se tourna face à eux.**

"Poudlard entre dans un nouvel âge," leur dit-il froidement. "Ceux d'entre vous qui souhaiterons rester—et qui seront des candidats _acceptables_—pourront rester. Mais aujourd'hui s'achève la faiblesse de Godric Gryffondor. Ensemble nous réaliserons la vraie grandeur de Poudlard, et deviendrons un symbole de pureté et de pouvoir dans le monde des sorciers."

* * *

Elles gagnèrent, à la fin, bien sûr. La noble Rowena et la douce Helga prouvèrent être plus que mes égales, et petit à petit, elles amenuisèrent mes défenses jusqu'à ce que j'accepte. Les enfants de Moldus et les Sang-mélés furent de nouveau admis à Poudlard, et l'école est un brillant exemple de l'égalité et de secondes chances. Pas, peut-être, celle dont j'avais l'intention, mais tout de même, il y a de la grandeur dans Poudlard. Et, après tout, il y a toujours Durmstrang, pour prendre soin de mon héritage. Poudlard, comme Rowena et Helga tiennent à me le rappeler, est la somme de nous quatre. Elle n'est pas juste à moi pour l'influencer, cette belle et mystifiante école qui recèle tous nos secrets, même ceux des uns envers les autres.

En ces jours plus heureux et aigre-doux, j'ai presque regretté la Chambre… mais je pense, peut-être, que cela sera en sécurité. Aucun de mes fils n'a fait preuve du don, ni ma fille. Il vaut mieux partir, alors, sans dire aux autres ce que j'ai fait. Ils n'auraient jamais compris. Ou au moins Rowena et Helga n'auraient pas compris. Je pense, pourtant, que Godric aurait compris. Il comprenait toujours.

Quitter Poudlard fut peut-être la seconde chose la plus importante de ma vie. La fonder, bien sûr, fut la première. Mais si quitter l'école fut la seconde, elle le fut, seulement revendiquée par l'honneur. Parce que mon départ—notre désaccord—nous força, Godric et moi même, sur une voie dont aucun d'entre nous n'auraient pu prédire la destination. Mon départ a précédé sa mort, et probablement, sûrement, l'a causé. 

Alors je pars de nouveau. Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, et je cherche un Voile dont peu connaissent l'existence. Un seul pas m'amènera à ma fin et après encore quatre années à Poudlard, il est temps. Je vais rejoindre Godric, et peut-être, si je peux rassembler assez d'humilité, demander son pardon.

_Voyez les dangers, voyez les présages  
Que nous montre l'histoire et ses ravages  
Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril   
Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles**  
**Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle**   
Pour échapper à la chute mortelle**_

***

**Note** : J'en aie bavé pour traduire ça. Depuis que Robin l'a posté, il y a des mois, je reviens dessus de temps en temps. Je remercie chaudement Angharrad qui m'a filé un coup de main pour la traduction._ Note d'Angharrad : Je confirme, ce texte n'était pas facile. J'ai pour la première fois mesuré la différence entre les auteurs. Robin a une richesse d'écriture incroyable qui demande beaucoup d'adaptation de notre part. Bravo Alana !_

Je trouve ce texte très fort et très beau. Dur aussi. J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi.

Pour cela, je serai très heureuse d'avoir des reviews, car je le répète, j'en aie bavé sur ce texte !


End file.
